


The Magic of Your Touch

by darkdropout



Series: Magic of Your Touch AU [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno’s always known he was special, but that’s because his mama said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a really, really old prompt](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/112594.html?view=384722) for a "real magic user au" over at [](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/profile)[**ohmiya**](http://ohmiya.livejournal.com/).

Ohno’s always known he was special, but that’s because his mama said so.  
   
Mama said that he had a gift, something no one else had, something that was as a part of him as his hands and his feet and his heart.  
   
Mama said that he shouldn’t be afraid of it, but that other people might be. That when his skin glowed bright and his fingertips gold and his voice picked up the wind and rain and living room furniture, people might not understand.  
   
Ohno never knew what she meant until the first time the neighborhood kids chased him home, called him “freak,” held him down and made him eat dirt until the clouds burst above them.  
   
But Mama said he should never hide who he was because he was special. So he didn’t, just learned how to run fast.  
   
   
   
He meets Nino at the bus stop one day.  
   
Nino likes magic. Magic with old cards and magic with quick hands and magic with his smug, feline grin as he asks Ohno if this is his card, twirling the 2 of Hearts between stubby fingers.  
   
It is Ohno’s card and Ohno tells him so, feels his skin heat up where Nino has pressed up against him from shoulder to knee, but it’s a different feeling, a different kind of magic coursing through him than the one he was born with.  
   
Nino shuffles his deck, so fast Ohno feels dizzy just watching. He fans them out, offers them to Ohno in a perfect blue-backed arc, and Ohno knows in that moment that Nino is special too.

 

 

They meet at the bus stop every day.  
   
Nino always brings his cards, pushes up tight against Ohno’s side and tells him to pick one. It’s a different trick each time and for all the magic thrumming under Ohno’s skin he hasn’t figured out one of Nino’s tricks yet.  
   
When Nino tries to teach him, Ohno drops the cards, flustered by the way Nino’s fingers brush against his as he hands him the deck.  
   
“You’re not very good at this, huh?” Nino laughs, eyes bright as the wind ruffles his hair.  
   
Ohno just smiles shy and keeps his mouth shut, afraid if he opens it to speak the wind will blow them both away.  
   
 

Ohno thinks Nino must not know who he is. Nino doesn’t call him names, chase him off, make him eat dirt.

Nino doesn't know that he's special.

Ohno wants to tell him, wants to tell him everything, all his secrets and all the things that everyone knows, everyone but Nino, but even though Mama told him not to be he's afraid.

So Nino doesn't know why the clouds turn crimson dark whenever they meet, why the air is always staticky and alive around them. Nino just smiles at him through the drizzling rain, pushes wet bangs out of his eyes and ducks under Ohno's umbrella with a wily grin.  
 

   
The first time they kiss, Ohno’s heart is drumming so hard in his ears he doesn’t even hear the thunder. Instead he feels the heat of Nino's mouth, the taste of his kittenish smile and the way his own hands shake, fingertips golden against Nino's pale skin.  
   
It rains for two days straight.  
   
   
   
Ohno takes Nino home to meet his mama.  
   
Mama ushers him in, swoons over his sweet smile and laments his skinny frame, pushing him through to the kitchen before he can protest and insisting he stay for dinner.  
   
Nino shows her his best card trick.

"Magic!" she says delightedly when he holds out her card.

Nino blushes and in the next room the living room furniture vibrates. When he turns to Ohno and grins, Ohno heart jumps to his throat and the sofa jumps three inches off the floor.

Mama asks to see another trick.

 

 

One day Nino doesn't come.

Ohno waits for him, let's his bus come and go, then the next. He blinks up at the too bright sun and cloudless sky and pines for blue-backed cards and dark, sly eyes. He's gotten used to carrying an umbrella now that he's met Nino. Today he gets all the way home before he realizes he's forgotten it at the bus stop.

 

 

Nino doesn't come for three days. It's the best weather they've had in months.

 

 

On the fourth day, when Ohno gets to the bus stop Nino is already there.

When Ohno sees him, his heart stops and the sky darkens. There's a flash of lightning.

Nino squints up at the sky and frowns. 

"Is this for me?" he asks when Ohno sits down beside him, eyes still on the thickening storm clouds. Nino doesn't have his cards today and Ohno watches the way his fingers twitch, restless against his thighs.

Ohno nods and waits for Nino to chase him away.

But he doesn't. He moves closer and takes Ohno's hand.

It starts to rain. Nino smiles. 

"Nice trick," he says and rests his head on Ohno's shoulder, squeezes their fingers together. "Show me another one?"

 

 

Nino touches him, reverential as Ohno's skin burns fiery bright. The ground beneath them begins to shake, threatens to crack in two and swallow them whole. Nino just presses against him, let's Ohno light up the dark in every corner of the room. Nino just smiles and smiles and holds on as the windows rattle and the doors creak in their frames.

Ohno smiles and smiles and feels more special than he's ever felt, here with Nino.

 

 

 


End file.
